Reikai Tentai: A New Addition to the Team!
by SweetKimchii
Summary: What's this, the Reikai Tentai has a new member? Who's wonderful idea was this? What kind of adventures and such awaits the team, and how will they react to this new member?


Yes, a new fan fiction to help my mind start pumping! Different anime, but still, same action-packed, romance-filled, drama-induced genre! Well, not exactly the same…but you get my point, right? You'll see a new unique style of writing in these stories; some may say it stinks, others may like it...it may seem a little uneven though…But I hope you enjoy!

A New Addition to the Reikai Tentai! It's a girl?!

"WHAT?!"

Birds immediately took to the sky, escaping a situation that they felt was going to end badly. Although, there was nothing for the feathered creatures to fear, it was nothing more than Urameshi Yusuke overreacting to news. None of his comrades flinched though, used to the annoying outbursts of their friend. Staring at Genkai, Yusuke dared the woman to smirk and say that it was just a joke. Were they really getting some rookie demon to train and eventually add to the team?

"Yusuke, shut up and sit down" the old, pink-haired woman said as she brought her cup of tea to her lips again. Placing the cup back down on the long table, she stared at the boy before looking to the other members of the Reikai Tentai. Each one seemed to be taking the news quite well, although they did seem a tad surprised at the sudden addition. Koenma had told the powerful woman that this new addition would become the newest member of the Tentai, as a secret weapon of sorts. Yusuke's eyes narrowed in pure annoyance, arms crossing grumpily over his chest.

"So, when will this new member be arriving?"

The groups eyes slowly settled upon the emerald-eyed, crimson-haired, Kurama, his question making the most sense. Although, no one would expect any less of the young man, his level-headed and intelligent nature making that quite obvious. The group again turned to look at Genkai, the older woman's eyes closed, a soft sigh passing from her thin lips.

"Botan will drop her off this afternoon." she answered plainly, eyes remaining closed for one key reason. Again, Yusuke screamed out in shock, jumping up as he glowered at the older woman. Genkai's eyes opened slowly, staring up plainly at the young man. Even though he was powerful and quite the fighter, she couldn't help but think all that fighting and all the times he had been hit on his head…it wasn't looking good. She again glared at the boy, making him gulp before sitting down hard on his bum, grunting his distaste. A silence settled over the six; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina and Genkai. Nothing really needed to be said, the only thing left was waiting. Ah, the blissful pleasure of sitting in silence, the only sound breaking it being Urameshi's annoyed grumbling.

The sound of someone knocking on the door, however, broke the awkward silence.

"Come in already", Genkai muttered, waiting this girl to be introduced so her house could be free of the boys…well maybe more one of the boys rather than the other three. Botan walked into the room, talking at a mile per minute, sounding as if she was trying to comfort someone. The boys, and two women, couldn't help but look at one another curiously before looking back at the door.

"Oh come on, no need to be afraid!" Botan exclaimed chirpily, grabbing onto someone's hand and yanking them the door.

A few stumbling steps forward and the person that Botan had been addressing was all known. It seemed every eye in the room, save Genkai, for it seemed she was never shock, widened. Botan had her hands resting upon the shoulders of a flushing, young woman. Urameshi however blinked once, then twice before his head focused on the pink-eyed girl.

"So…where's our new team mate?" he asked, his face showing the seriousness of the question. Now, this question was idiotic although very intelligent at the same time. Who would've expected the new member to actually be a female?

"Right here you dolt!" Botan answered scolding-ly that question being quite an insult.

Yusuke's jaw dropped as did Kuwabara's, Kurama and Hiei choosing a more mature approach, simply giving the woman a quick assessment.

It seemed she stood at about five-foot, four-inches, being only an inch or so taller than the shortest of the Reikai, Hiei. She had orange-yellow eyes that were now staring at the floor, which were dulled by not only her embarrassment but the small strike to her pride that Yusuke had inflicted. She had deep raven-colored locks that flowed to the small of her back, gently grazing the top of her ass. The most outstanding feature however, had to be the deep coloration of her skin. It wasn't a color one would see in Japan unless one was a tan-crazy, gankuro girl. She was not gankuro, no, she was simply darker, a light caramel-colored young woman. She wore a simple light pink-red shirt that had the face of a smiling panda on it, and simple jeans. Well, it was almost too obvious that Botan had picked the outfit out for her.

That assessment took no longer than a few seconds and by then, Botan was introducing the young woman to the group.

"Everyone, this is Anika!" Botan exclaimed, grinning. "Go ahead, say hello Anika..."

Botan gave the woman a small pat on the small of her back, that sending the woman stumbling a few, stiff steps forward. She immediately bowed, a bit deeply, her body now in a 90-degree angle, her small hands resting upon her knees, hair cascading down and slightly onto the floor.

"I-It's nice to meet you..."she stammered, biting her bottom lip gently after her quick words. "Pl-please accept me onto your team…"

Her cheeks were burning a deep crimson, eyes staring harder at the ground than they were before. Realizing her extended bow, she immediately snapped up, standing at attention. That earned a snicker from Yusuke and Kuwabara, the two lightly bumping each other with their elbows. Turning around, the men group looked at them taking turns to introduce themselves. Yusuke decided to take it upon himself and go first.

"The name's Urameshi Yusuke", he said cockily, a confident smirk set on his lips. "Nice to meet ya."

"Kuwabara Kuwahara, but you can call me Kuwabara" the orange haired boy said, nodding his head knowingly.

"My name is Minamono Shuuichi", Kurama said, introducing himself quite politely. "My friends, however, call me Kurama. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Hn…"the Koorime answered. "I'm Hiei…"

"I'm Yukina, it's nice to meet you Anika." The kinder Koorime answered, smiling sweetly at the other woman.

"I'm Genkai", the pink-haired woman answered in one of her kinder voice's. "Welcome to the team…"

Anika bowed once again to them, this time rising with a small smile on her lips.

"It's nice to meet you all…"she said gently.

So, did you all enjoy the chapter? Ne, I hope you did! Hehe, well I'm already working on the second chapter, enjoy!


End file.
